dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kensei Amagiri
Kensei Amagiri is the main male protagonist of DxD - The Last Amagiri. He is the survivor of the Amagiri Clan, a clan of mystics and demon slayers who served the Shinto Gods since ancient times. Soon after the unknown massacre that occurred leaving him the sole survivor after the death of his mother. He is kidnapped and brought into Hagun Island, an island on the coast of Japan that also acts as the base for a tournament named Gehenna '''owned by a man named Taro and sponsored by the Old Devils interested in children with special powers. He later becomes the adoptive brother of Claire Belial, the daughter of Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki. Kensei is later sent off the island after hearing a couple of Old Devils talking about Claire and her parents to a location filled with malevolent youkai before being saved by Sun Wukong and Yu-Long. After informing the Chief-God, Amaterasu about the situation, the Monkey King decided to take him on as a disciple for the amount of time that he had left. Appearance At first, Kensei was a ten-year-old with black spiky hair and gray eyes that seem to radiate fighting spirit. As a result of the unjust conditions of Hagun Island, he is mostly seen to be dressed in light clothing that grants little protection. After his training with Sun Wukong, Kensei gained a more toned built along with wearing a black gakuran unbuttoned school uniform, a blue undershirt with the kanji for his name on it. As a sixteen-year-old, he is a young man of average height with his turning a bit spikier than before; due to his training during that time, he has developed a well-built and a clean-cut figure that Alice states are close to perfect. He is often described by women as being the perfect combo of cute yet handsome while being strong yet kind. Personality Kensei is a strong-willed and noble young, even in the heat of combat he always maintains his composure when faced with a dangerous monster. Whenever fighting in Gehenna Tournament, Kensei developed a '''Win or Die mindset after stepping into that ring or when faced against opponents far more powerful than him; Alice describes this as being an instinct developed for him to survive. This mindset while in combat, however, is held back due to his hesitance in using his clan's techniques or swordsmanship during his matches since he refuses to use their techniques in a greedy sport. Outside the Gehenna Tournament, Kensei acts like any child his age; he is a caring brother to his adoptive sister Claire and generous towards his friends and allies like Alice, Zane, Hisui, and Rui. Like any protective older brother, he is adamant about letting Claire join Gehenna even with him knowing that she is fully capable of taking care of herself. As said by Alice and Claire, he can sometimes be very dimwitted whenever it concerns with dealing with a woman and a bit unknowledgeable about their feelings towards him. Like a true martial artist and swordsman, Kensei holds the ideals benefitting one. He enjoys fighting strong people particularly those far powerful than him desiring to test himself against them to further develop his skills. This desire to fight strong opponents has led to many people calling him a battle maniac. History Kensei hails from the Amagiri Clan, an ancient clan that has existed for as long as the Five Great Families and all of their members has served the Shinto Gods as protectors of their country using their various unique techniques and weapons. Kensei along with his mother were the only remaining members due to the mysterious deaths of all their fellow clansmen, which they were spared after Kensei was taken into the Gehenna Tournament at the age of 10. His mother, Sakura Amagiri had made a rescue attempt but was killed in a battle with the leader of their hired mercenaries. Her death made Kensei the Last Amagiri. Powers & Abilities Advanced Growth Rate: Kensei is most noted for his prodigious talent for learning and growth that was noted to be a lot different from normal humans. It is noted that he could learn all the Amagiri-ryū at a young age along with recalling all of them without much issue. He has received praise from Sun Wukong for learning and improving his natural abilities to where he could defeat mercenaries like the Gehenna Guard who was able rival Mid-Class Devils. Amagiri-ryū: An ancient fighting style of the Amagiri Clan, which acts as his main fighting method in combat, but he prefers to fight using swordsmanship. As the Last Amagiri, his mother has trained him in their techniques and inherited their secret and strongest techniques. Senjutsu Expert: Kensei has learned Senjutsu during his training with Sun Wukong, by using it, he can read and track people from far away distances by sensing their auras; he later improves it to where he could tell whether or not a person is lying based on the slightest disturbance in their aura. By controlling his ki, Kensei can reinforce his interior or exterior body by a greater extent. He can use it to cause internal damage to individuals by disrupting or severing their ki. *'Purification Master:' As the Last Amagiri, Kensei has been handed down all of the teachings of the Amagiri Clan, in turn, becoming a powerful Mystic capable of purifying evil spirits and has been further developed as he learned Senjutsu from Sun Wukong. *'Immense Ki:' Like most children among the Amagiri Clan, he was born with strong potential in using their ki, however, the adults noted that his potential is far greater than the other children. Training in Chinese Kenpō, to be more specific Internal Martial Arts and Senjutsu, he attained remarkable ki. *'Ki Healing:' He is able to heal his injuries using ki to increase his bodies' natural healing abilities, including it being able to heal stamina and mental fatigue. Kensei can also heal others using either his or their own ki. It is shown that he can send a calming sensation in others by stabilizing their ki and does this whenever giving woman massages. Touki: Kensei can cover himself in an aura of ki, increasing his offense, defense, and speed. He is able to exert a touki strong enough to generate gusts of wind due to his training in martial arts and senjutsu. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: Kensei is noted to be a natural-born holy sword wielder and is able to wield Murakumo, one of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. Immense strength: After training with Sun Wukong for a month and learning Chinese Kenpō, he has undergone unique physical conditioning increasing his strength to where he could fight on par with the Gehenna Guards for an extended period of time. Due to his rigorous physical training regimen, he attained exceptional strength to the point where it is called superhuman. It has been proven that he has the arm strength to perform a move such as his Hikōryūki. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Kensei has shown above-average speed as he could keep up with the monsters in the Gehenna Tournament, then react fast enough to counterattack. After training with Sun Wukong for a month, he attained superhuman speed referred to as god-speed. Kensei has proven to be agile and flexible as he could dodge bullets aimed at him from the Gehenna Guards. Immense Durability: Kensei has proven even as a child that he is far more durable than normal humans, as he could withstand a series of attacks from larger monsters along with being shot by arrows from Jason via Staring Gold; then survived a beating and magic attacks from Gehenna Guards and Old Devils on the same day. Due to his training with Sun Wukong the physical conditioning of Chinese Kenpō, he built up his bodies' toughness thus letting him withstand attacks from Gehenna Guards, which is further enhanced through his usage of ki. Immense Stamina and Endurance: Training with Sun Wukong has improved his stamina and endurance to the point where he could handle attacks from the Gehenna Guards and continued fighting for an extended period of time while pacing himself as the Monkey King taught him. Due to his rigorous training from a young age, he has attained incredible stamina and endurance to the where he could continue fighting against top-tier opponents for almost hours without stopping; Kensei could fight against a Power-Type like Sairaorg for a considerable amount of time and continue fighting in spite of suffering physical damage. Immense Combat Skill: Kensei is a genius combatant with considerable skill as he could defeat monsters at the age of 10. He later defeated all the Gehenna Guards after him after training with Sun Wukong and their leader by himself. Despite him being a human, he could defeat various kinds of supernatural beings like High-Class Devils and succeed in slaying an Evil Dragon, a dragon said to be stronger than the Dragon Kings with assistance from his team and Brynhildr. Master swordsman: Kensei has an incredible gift in swordsmanship, this is proven as he could defeat monsters in the Gehenna Tournament. He has particular skill in the Amagiri-ryū, due to him being trained inside this school as a child. Training with Sun Wukong has refined his skills where he could combat the Gehenna Guards. Kensei has improved his abilities to the point where he became a candidate for Sword Saint, an honored title in Japan. He is able to fight with swordsmen such as Brynhildr, Arthur Pendragon, Siegfried in his Balance Breaker, Ewald Cristaldi, and Vasco Strada. *'Iaijutsu Practioner: '''Kensei practice the Japanese quick-draw sword art, which entails a quick unsheathing of their sword for a rapid attack before sheathing it again. *'Hikōryūki''' (飛行竜斬, lit. Flying Dragon Slash): The favored signature move of Kensei where he swing his sword with a sufficient amount of force and speed which tears through the air, thus forming a nigh-invisible vacuum blade that moves at high speed. Flying Dragon Slash has proven to be able to cut through almost anything such as stone, Kensei is able to also fire it off in a spiraling fashion. Master Martial Artist: Kensei is talented in martial arts, having been trained in the Amagiri-ryū from a young age and as such, he could take on opponents older than himself. During his training with Sun Wukong, he learned the forms and disciplines of Chinese Kenpō such as the Bajiquan and Baguazhang granting a balance in offense and defense thus refining his skills to the point where he could take on multiple Gehenna Guards. Kensei has become skilled in martial arts to the point where he could fight opponents like High-Class Devils and Sacred Gear users. *'Instant Movement: '''Derived from Shukuchi, a famous Teleportation Technique of the Sennin. A unique step technique that lets Kensei move faster than the eye can track by focusing ki at his feet, letting him close the distance between both him and opponents in a matter of seconds. Kensei mastered it to where he made an advanced variant named '''Void Instant Movement', which lets him kick off the air. Weapon Specialist: As the Last Amagiri, his mother taught him how to wield the various weapons of the Amagiri Clan and use them in an efficient manner. Expert Magician: Kensei learned magic and spells known in the Amagiri Clan, he is knowledgeable in those that originate from the Eastern System of Magic such as Onmyōdō (陰陽道, lit. The Way of Yin and Yang). He knows spells resolving around the Wu Xing (Five Elements), conjuring protective barriers, exorcizing malevolent entities, and bless items in order to affect demonic beings. Master Technician: Kensei is a Technique-type Fighter who masters and polishes all his sword skills and martial arts to the utmost perfection. In several fights, he has proven to be capable of utilizing all of his abilities and skills to gain an advantage in battles despite the odds or using what he learned from his mother as a means of avoiding dangerous situations. Equipment Kurogane (黒鉄, Black Iron): Kensei wields one of the finest katanas forged by Amakuni Yasutsuna, Kurogane is a supreme grade katana that has astounding sharpness that can cut through denser materials and magic without it being notched. Its most distinctive trait of Kurogane is its tremendous strength and resilience, as such, it is able to increase the damage potential and destructive force of his attacks. Kurogane acts as the most favored weapon of choice for Kensei whenever in combat. Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): One of the three Sacred Treasures of Japan known as the Divine Spiritual Sword and Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi '''rivaling both Excalibur and Durandal. It can generate a massive amount of holy aura, the aura emits a quiet and peaceful hum making it a lot easier to control and sharp enough to even split a leaf in half on contact with its blade. Murakumo lets Kensei the power to manipulate the weather such as controlling the wind. '''Talisman: '''Kensei can cast spells using paper talismans. Trivia *His name means "Sword Saint" (剣聖) which references his potential as a swordsman; his name could be translated as "Fist Saint" (拳聖) which could also reference his potential as a martial artist. **His surname means "Heavenly Mist" (天霧). *His design is based around Touta Konoe from '''UQ-Holder, Ikki Kurogane from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan, Ayato Amagiri from ' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk' and Hayato Kisaragi from Hundred. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Hagun Island